


Professional Shoulder to Cry On

by ScoopsAHoe



Category: Nancy Wheeler - Fandom, Robin Buckley - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom, steve Harrington - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Halloween, i'm obsessed with this pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoopsAHoe/pseuds/ScoopsAHoe
Summary: Remember that Halloween party in season when Nancy and Steve had that huge fight? What if Robin was at that party too?(I love Mother Steve but he's not a huge part of this fic) (I just love Robin and Nancy so much) (I haven't written a fan fiction since I was in middle school obsessing over Dramione so please bear with me)





	1. Any Means Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets ready for a sure-to-be-interesting night out

Robin Buckley stared at herself in the mirror hanging up on her bedroom door. 

“This’ll suffice.” she thought. 

It was Halloween, and every year Stacey Polowski threw a costume party complete with spiked punch and raging hormones. Every year some jock or cheerleader would get too drunk and be the talk of the school the next morning. Every year Robin Buckley did not receive an invitation. That is, until now.

Normally Robin made it very clear to anyone who would listen that she did /not/ care about these types of things. She would rather be caught DEAD than dressed in a slutty bunny costume or whatever outfit the popular girls at Hawkins High were wearing this year. She, unlike everyone else, was above it.

Or at least, she was, until 1st period French class yesterday when Tammy Thompson mentioned she was “so excited!” to dress up in her new Play Boy Bunny costume for this year’s party.

Deciding to ignore everything she stood for, Robin made it her mission to secure an invite. For Tammy Thompson? She would move the world. Well, actually, she would just offer to do a week’s worth of Stacey Polowski’s English homework. Which proved just as effective. 

“It’s just one night. Then back to regular French class, regular Tammy not realizing I exist, and regular stupid Steve Harrington with his stupid not-regular-at-all hair.”

She knew that the probability of even talking to Tammy tonight was slim, but she was okay with that. And hey, free beer. Dressed in a black t-shirt, black shorts, fishnets and sneakers, Robin decided that if anyone asked what her costume was she could just say, “My favorite color.” It was a little more goth than what she normally wore, but it was easy.

She grabbed her bag and turned her lights off, making sure to lock her bedroom door. Her parents didn’t particularly care about Robin going to parties, but she knew it’d be a lot harder to explain her sudden interest in social interaction than to just sneak out the window.

Hopping out of her first-story bedroom to freedom, she got on her bike, and headed towards the Pelowski Estate, or as it was more commonly known, “Party Mansion”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if the girl in season 2 who has the Halloween party has a name or not. So now it's Stacey!
> 
> This chapter is short but it gets better! 
> 
> The writing could be terrible, I wouldn't know. I'm mostly writing this just for me because this ship is my obsession.


	2. Seriously, What's in the Punch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin arrives at the party and finally gets a chance to talk to Tammy, but first she's interrupted by two drunk dumbasses.

It was loud. Stacey Pelowski wasn’t many things, but, she was a good party-thrower. The music could be heard from two streets away and just about every cool, popular, and athletically gifted student at Hawkins High was in attendance. Robin was there too. 

She dismounted her bike and threw it behind a bush a few feet away from the driveway of Stacey’s house. Most people, she figured, would be driving or carpooling to the party, (she hoped they wouldn’t also be drunk driving home) and she didn’t need anyone to see her bike and know she was too broke to afford a car. 

“Just blend in” she thought, and started walking towards the sound of loud, drunk voices.

She opened the front door and was immediately met with a scene that looked… well it looked like what she had imagined Stacey’s Halloween parties to look like. There was a keg in the kitchen next to an oversized punch bowl labeled “Witch’s Brew”, a beer pong table set up in the living room, and an excessive amount of red solo cups. Robin grabbed one and made a beeline to the punch bowl, hoping that whatever was in the “Witch’s Brew” would help her relax.

After taking a first sip, she concluded it would.

Leaning back against the kitchen counter, Robin felt she was blending in quite nicely. If she kept to herself and kept a drink in her hand, the self-labeled social outcast would be able to people-watch without any interruptions. 

Tammy Thompson was playing beer pong with a guy in a banana suit.

Robin sighed, “Why is that my competition?” 

Tammy’s costume was receiving a lot of attention, and for good reason. The “Sexy Play Boy Bunny” look may have been overdone, but that didn’t change the fact that it looked fantastic on her. Robin had never wanted to be a guy in a banana suit more. 

Tammy laughed at everything the guy, Robin could not think of his name, said. She kept stumbling over herself, too, undoubtedly because she had also partaken in the “Witch’s Brew”. Robin wondered what was in that stuff.

“Just talk to her. Just say something – anything! What’s the point of even coming if she doesn’t know you’re here?”

People watching was fun for Robin, but even she knew she was being a little creepy. 

“Kareoke in the basement!” shouted a girl from across the room.

Tammy squealed, “I love karaoke! We have to go!” she tugged on Banana Guy’s shirt and practically ran down the basement stairs.

Kareoke. Perfect! Maybe Robin would be able to sit next to Tammy, maybe she could make a joke about someone doing really terrible, then maybe she could introduce herself, start a conversa-

“Get away from me, asshole!”

“Oh yeah, because I’m the asshole here. Real mature, Nance!”

Robin’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted. 

“You think you can tell me what to do? You think you can CONTROL me? Fuck OFF Steve!”

“I just want you to stop drinking! You’ve had like 6 cups of that punch! Do you even know what’s in it?”

Of course, Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler. Hawkins High’s perfect couple. Well, most days they were perfect. Steve with his endless charisma and popularity, Nancy with her gorgeous eyes and straight A’s. Robin hated them. Not because they didn’t talk to her, (just about everyone at Hawkins treated her like she was invisible) but because they were so clearly wrong for each other. 

Robin recalled when Steve and Nancy first became a “thing.” It was the talk of the school. Steve liked having someone as pretty as Nancy around, Nancy liked being popular, and they seemed to genuinely like each other. 

Then Nancy’s friend, Barbara went missing. Robin didn’t know a ton of details, but she could see Nancy and Steve’s relationship start to falter after that. Nancy cared so much for Barb. And Steve… well, Steve cared about being cool.

Robin snuck her way out of the kitchen and down the basement stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't see why Robin likes Tammy either. I just picture her as really annoying after she was described in the bathroom scene in season 3 for some reason!
> 
> Sorry sorry, Robin and Nancy will talk to each other SOON.


	3. Abort Mission

Some guy in Robin’s math class was loudly and passionately singing the Ghostbusters theme song in the kareoke mic. 

She scanned the room for signs of Tammy before spotting her in the front row of people sitting on the floor. The lights were dim in the basement, so Robin could quietly sit next to her without anyone noticing. She tried to swallow her nerves.

“You have to admire his dedication,” she whispered, just loud enough for Tammy to hear.

Tammy giggled, “Yeah, he’s something alright! I think I’m up next.”

“Oh yeah?” Robin raised an eyebrow, “What are you singing?”

Before Tammy had the chance to respond, Ghostbuster’s Number One Fan finished his song to an uproar of applause from the like, 10 people in Stacey’s basement. Robin was about to repeat her question when the beginning notes of Cyndi Lauper’s “Time After Time” began to play out from the stereo. 

“That’s me!” Tammy leapt up from the carpet and took her place in front of the crowd. And, much to Robin’s dismay, Banana Boy also emerged from the back of the room and joined her on stage.

“Of course,” Robin accepted defeat, “It’s a duet.”

She leaned back and pulled her knees to her chest, ready to sit through the four-minute song, (She really didn’t think Tammy was that bad of a singer) when she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind.

“Hey no way! I’ve never seen you at parties before. Robin, right?”

It was another guy from math class, Tyler. She was surprised she remembered his name. Did no one need to study for their algebra exam on Monday? It took a moment for her to formulate a response, 

“Hey! Uh, yeah. You’re in Mr. H’s class?” She whispered, aware of the death glare she was receiving from Tammy for talking during her performance.

“Yeah! Holy shit this is awesome. I always thought you were too cool to be seen at high school parties. Nothing better to do on Halloween?”

“Me? Too cool? What?”

“I’m just here to support the arts,” the gestured at the slightly off pitch duet happening in front of them.

“HA! Hey, you’re funny,” He looked down at her empty red solo cup, “and you need a refill. I’ll come with you! I need another beer.”

“Oh! Uh, okay.” Robin hadn’t planned on anything like this happening to her tonight, but one more drink couldn’t hurt, right? She didn’t know Tyler very well, or at all, but he seemed harmless.

She followed him up the stairs and back into the kitchen, where he poured her a second cup of punch.

“This stuff? Pure fuel. Don’t tell Stacey I said this, but this is the only reason her parties are so legendary. I think her older brother buys all the liquor.” 

Robin took a sip and stuck her tongue out, “Oh man. Did it get stronger? How are her folks okay with this?” 

Tyler shrugged, “Some parents are cool. Or they just don’t care. Some say she doesn’t even have parents. I personally, think she’s just a very good liar.”

Robin laughed. She was actually enjoying herself. She still wanted to get back to Tammy, but she had plenty of time to find her again.

“Hey you know what?” Tyler started, “Stacey’s parents have like, the biggest TV in their room. You have to see it,” He grabbed her arm and started to pull her down one of the many hallways.

“Whoa, uh, okay,” she replied. Suddenly she didn’t feel so hot. Whatever was in that second cup of punch was a lot stronger than her first. Her head felt like it was spinning.

Tyler led her into a room that Robin assumed belonged to Stacey’s mom and dad. Her vision was slightly blurry, but there was, in fact, a huge TV in there. 

“Tyler…dude, I’m not feelings too great. I’m gonna..go..” 

“Why am I slurring my words? Don’t panic. Just get out of here. Abort, abort.”

Tyler grabbed her waist right as she took a stumbling step toward the door,

“Where ya going? It’s okay, I got you.”

“No I… I think I mneed to leave..” By now everything was out of focus, and her eyes were growing heavy.

“You know I think you’re really pretty, Robin,” Tyler walked her over to the bed and sat down with her, wrapping one had around her shoulders and resting the other on her thigh.

“You don’t have to say anything,” He kissed her.

“Oh fuck.” Robin knew she had to act fast before whatever was in her system fully knocked her out. She knew Tyler must’ve drugged her drink, and though she was completely and utterly terrified, she was also mentally kicking herself for trusting that someone genuinely wanted to get to know her.

Robin tried to push Tyler’s advances away with little success,

“Get… OFF!.. of me…”

He pulled her further onto the bed and unbuttoned her shorts,

“I’ve always wondered if you were a virgin..” He said while reaching a hand up her shirt.

Everything was spinning, her stomach was in knots. She couldn’t fight him off. She should’ve never gone out tonight. She should’ve stayed at home. She should’ve popped some popcorn and watched a movie for God’s sake! Or at least told someone where she was going-

The bedroom door swung open, hitting the adjacent wall. 

“Get the FUCK out of here Harrington!” Tyler yelled.

Robin turned her head to see who was there but her view was quickly obscured by the large amount of vomit leaving of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the worst!!!!  
> I just feel like Robin's been through some shit. 
> 
> NEXT chapter Nancy & Robin will talk I swear.


	4. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finds a bathroom to lock herself in, but she didn't know someone else had beat her to it.

There were a lot of hallways in Stacey’s house. 

Robin had opened at least 4 different doors by now in search of a bathroom, she didn’t know if she was going to be sick again. 

Tyler had all but leapt off of her when she projectile vomited onto the floor (she hoped Stacey’s parents knew good cleaners), and she regained most of her senses when whatever drugs were in her system… gracefully exited. 

She vaguely remembered Steve Harrington yelling something at Tyler, but didn’t have quite enough time to listen before she bolted out the door. 

“Never thought I’d be so happy to see that ridiculous hair,” she thought. She was relieved, but shaken up. She needed a place to sit and process everything that just happened.

“Where does Stacey keep her godamn bathrooms?”

The next door she tried was, in fact, a bathroom. Robin quickly entered and locked the door behind her, sinking to the floor. She was angry. Angry at herself. Angry at the world. Tears filled her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. How could she have been so stupid? 

People didn’t like Robin. Not for her, at least. Sure, some kids at school would acknowledge her in class, and she sat with a few other misfits at lunch. But they didn’t actually know her. No one did. She was stupid for thinking someone would want to. 

Maybe for a second, she entertained the thought that Tyler wanted to be her friend. Maybe he thought she was cool, maybe he liked her sense of humor. She wanted to trust him. 

Now all she could think about was the feeling of helplessness with his weight on top of her. What if Steve hadn’t showed up? 

She shook those images out of her head. 

“Get it together,” she told herself, closing her eyes and attempting to focus on her breathing.

A voice came from the corner, “Um. Hello.”

Robin almost hit her head on the door from looking up so fast, “Holy SHIT,” she yelled.

In opposite corner of the bathroom, next to the tub, sat Nancy freakin’ Wheeler. She had a huge punch stain on her shirt and a look on her face that was a mix between total confusion and concern. Robin had been a tad too preoccupied to notice her until now.

“I’m uh- I’m sorry I didn’t realize..” Robin stammered, pulling herself up from the floor, “I’ll get out of here.” 

“No!” Nancy reached out, Robin froze.

“You can.. stay if you want. I’d actually really like some company. You uh. You look like you’ve had a pretty bad night, too. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Nancy had been crying, Robin could tell, and somehow it made her eyes look even prettier than normal.

No. Tonight needed to end, Robin needed to get home.

“I really should go,” she put a hand on the door knob, “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

She opened the door just in time to see Tyler strolling past the end of the hallway, probably heading back to the party to act as if nothing happened.

“FUCK,” she slammed it, locking it back, “Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Shit. Godamnit. God DAMN it!”

Nancy stood up, “Whoa! Hey! What is it? You’re okay,” She placed her hands on Robin’s shoulders, “You’re okay, you’re safe.”

Robin nodded, giving into the help. They sat back down together with Robin’s back to the door. She wanted more than anything right now to get far away from the party and head home, but when she saw his face again, she panicked. This was going to be harder to deal with than she thought. 

Nancy didn’t say anything for a while, but Robin could see the worry written all over her face. There was absolutely no reason for her to talk to Nancy. She didn’t owe her an explanation. She didn’t owe anyone anything. However, she couldn’t leave that bathroom either, not for a while. And though it shocked her, Robin kind of wanted to talk to her. 

“Um. Sorry- again. I’m fine. I think. There was this guy, Tyler, and I think maybe he slipped something in my drink, and then I couldn’t uh.. I couldn’t see? Or move? Very well. I don’t really know how to describe it. And then we were uhm. In a bedroom. And I didn’t want to, and he started kissing m-me,” her voice was starting to shake.

Nancy grabbed Robin’s hands, “You don’t have to keep going.”

Robin nodded, unsuccessfully holding back tears. Nancy grabbed some tissue and wiped away a few of them. She stared at her seriously, 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Robin replied, “Not much happened. Steve walked in? And then I puked. And… now I’m here,” she gestured at the toilet.

Nancy stiffened at the mention of Steve.

“He kind of saved the day, I guess,” Robin added, noticing that the other girl looked as if she felt guilty for something. 

“He’s a good guy,” Nancy said, brushing it off, “I’m glad you got out of there. I always thought Tyler was creepy but.. nevermind. You’re safe. We can stay here for as long you need and then I’ll walk you home. Oh! I’m Nancy by the way.”

Robin stared at her outstretched hand, “I know,” she blurted, “Uh, sorry. I’m Robin. You’re in my literature class.” 

Nancy’s eyes lit up, “I love that class! Have you finished reading last week’s assignment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YA'LL they'd meet in this chapter!!!! Sorry this took me so long! I just love how kind Nancy is :')
> 
> Buckle up folks, they're gonna be in this bathroom for a while.


End file.
